fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Main Page/Archive
This page is used to archive old discussion topics from our Main Page discussion thread and talk page. ARCHIVED BY Qailor (talk) 23:54, November 23, 2013 (UTC): Important Please note that this Talk Page is used to conduct discussions about the Main Page of the wiki. Please add general comments and suggestions about the wiki to the wiki's Watercooler forum. Thank you. Mainpage I noticed that the main page was having issues due to some advertising, I tried to fix it so that in the future an ad wouldn't push down your content. Hope this helps! Sena 16:58, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Achievements / Chat This site needs an acheivement system or a chat like the Fallout/Vault Wiki has. Acheivements motivate people to get going and actually help with the site, they feel like they are 'acheiving' something. The chat makes people know they aren't alone. Also shows people that theres others to compete with, and people that play games are mostly driven by competition. If we had those in the wiki, we could vastly improve the quality of content on the Fallen Earth Wiki. SilencedSouls 22:05, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Mobs We are lacking in any category for enemies/creatures/bosses. They aren't exactly NPCs. They should have their own category. I defer to more experienced wikiers to come up with a template. Crapgame 14:31, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Item prices This wiki should have some pricing information for items. While pricing is affected by social/charisma, there is no reason not to provide baseline pricing at 0/0. That would at least provide a MAX price for an item. There is a good example of this on the official forums. Crapgame 14:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Rifles/Pistols/Weapons lists A page that lists all of the weapon types and sortable by level, player level required, DPS, skill level required, etc would be extremely useful. As it is right now, there is no reference if I just wanted a list of all rifles to see at what rifle skill level they would be open to me. I would have to search for each individual rifle. Crapgame 14:17, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello, try this page: [http://fallenearth.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Weapons_(Rifle) Category:Weapons_(Rifle)]. The page has the weapons manually entered instead of using a script to pull all the currently entered weapons on the wiki, but it might be what you're looking for. I can work on the page to make it pull more information and/or sort it into a more usable feature. Actually, that's exactly what I was looking for. The only problem was that searching for "rifle" send you to rifle and in other searches I tried, I never came across that page. Searches for "weapons" or "rifles" also won't work. Thanks for that. Crapgame 14:37, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Debilitating Weakness Plague Hi everyone I am very new to FE but so far I'm completely in love with this game. I was playing earlier and right before I had to leave for work I was in a merchant area crafting some ballistics and I noticed a few lines of dialogue on my chat window saying "Resisted Debilitating Weakness Plague". What is this? is it something I have to make to get rid of? How could I have possibly gotten it? I was in Kingston I believe was the name of the town. I tried searching for info about it online but found only very small bits and not enough to help me out. Can anyone here help me please? If so thank you very much. Have fun in the wastes everyone!